


Something So Intimate

by clarkjoekent



Series: KakuKisa One Shots [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tender Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Kisame helps Kakuzu freeze and breathe.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Kakuzu
Series: KakuKisa One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Something So Intimate

It was a rough morning, Kakuzu had woken up from a panic attack and he realized he needed a break from everyone. Hidan was too loud, complaining about the smallest things. Deidara was angry at Sasori and Tobi’s laugh was grating. The whole of the hideout was feeling the anger coming off of Pein in droves. 

They had left the hideout, no doubt because Konan forced them away. Kakuzu stayed behind, opting to sit outside in the makeshift garden that Itachi and Kisame started. The smell of the peppermint and basil used to make Kakuzu feel at ease. Now it’s just overwhelming. 

He took a deep breath and listed the things bothering him that he can fix. He was down to two hearts and the money in the safe was dwindling fast. The last three bounties gave him nothing significant to add to the pot. It all went to the food this month so they will stop grabbing money from the safe. 

That was for weapons and clothes, he doesn’t know how many times he sat everyone down to tell them to keep their hands off the money unless it was for something big. 

_ “I need a new batch of C4.” Deidara raised his hand like they were in class and Kakuzu just accepted it and approved the spending.  _

_ “What about my new cloak?” Hidan had torn his Akatsuki cloak a few weeks ago and Sasori said he’d sew it. Unfortunately Sasori has been away for that time and Hidan is getting antsy.  _

_ “That’s fine. Raise your hand next time.” Kakuzu smirked, pissing the kid off in the process.  _

_ Itachi raised his hand but Kakuzu knew what he needed. “Glasses are already on their way. Konan is getting them for you.”  _

_ Itachi lowered his hand and nodded.  _

Kakuzu dismissed the meeting but it never got through to any of them. He regretted not making them take a test after. He wrote down a better way to get a handle of the expenditures on the paper he brought outside with him. 

Kisame was watching from a distance, Kakuzu was sitting against a tree with a pad of paper in his hand, furiously writing. He felt the unease and anxiety from the older man and he wanted to help. 

“Kakuzu? Have you eaten today?” Kisame was going to make some food, he might as well ask the man if he wanted something. They were a team. 

“No I haven’t.” He sounded distant, almost like he forgot the day goes on. 

“Want me to make you something?” 

There was a pause and Kakuzu glanced up, squinting the sun away. “No I’ll make something.” 

“Better do it now while the kitchen is clean and empty.” 

Kakuzu stood up and knocked the dirt off his pants. He didn’t say anything, just followed Kisame like a lost puppy. 

The matter of his hearts was dire. Kakuzu contemplated paying Hidan in potential sacrifices to get him a few hearts, while he was making a sandwich. If Hidan wasn’t pissed off at him then maybe it could work. He wouldn’t dare ask anyone else. Except Konan. 

“What about Konan?” Kisame asked, passing the bread over to the older man. 

“Just thinking out loud.” Kakuzu’s eyebrows were furrowed, it was giving him a headache. They finished making lunch and sat down at the small table. Kakuzu just looked out the window and didn’t really taste his food. 

Kisame was worried now. “Care to share what’s on your mind? Plans work better with more than one overworked brain.” 

Kakuzu leaned back in his chair and gave Kisame a once over. “I need to stop thinking that’s all.” The man got up and washed his plate. He needed a nap. 

Kisame followed suit, not wanting to make a mess. Kakuzu wandered away while he was drying the plate off. There had to be an easy way for Kakuzu to unload his thoughts or at least put him at ease. When Itachi is feeling anxious they go out for a walk. Fresh air maybe. Kisame shook his head. 

“He was just outside.” The man spoke softly to himself. Kisame spotted Kakuzu sitting at the edge of his bed, the hood he wore was off and he was trying to get the hair tie out. The image of Kakuzu with his hair up sent a shiver up Kisame’s spine. 

Kakuzu made the grave error of sleeping with his hair up and now it was tangled. It added an extra pain to his scalp which could be the cause of his headache. He yanked at the tie but it just made the knot worse. 

“Here I can’t watch you struggle. Itachi does this all the time. Do you have a brush?” Kisame walked in the room startling Kakuzu. 

“Yeah here.” Kakuzu grabbed the brush from his nightstand and passed it to Kisame’s open hand. The bigger man got behind Kakuzu and worked on the knot. It wasn’t long, Kisame was close to just cutting the elastic when he saw the knot that was in the way. 

Once the elastic was out Kisame worked the worst of the knots out with his fingers. Kakuzu had his eyes closed, dangerously close to falling asleep. 

The brush finally made its way through the thick tresses. Kisame admired Kakuzu for not just shaving it all off. One knot and Kisame gets the electric razor. The younger man tilted Kakuzu’s head back and brushed his bangs towards the back of his head and he paused. 

Kakuzu looked so peaceful, he was relaxed, and his lips were parted just slightly. Kisame put the bush down and Kakuzu leaned back against Kisame’s chest, feeling the man’s heartbeat. 

Kisame only felt two different beats, which meant Kakuzu was low. He made a mental note to get him more or at least help him gather a few more. Kisame didn’t know what to do, if Kakuzu was sleeping then he didn’t want to wake him. 

“Are you done?” Kakuzu asked, his eyes still closed. 

“Yeah all done. It wasn’t too bad. No bald spots.” Something Itachi was silently worried about. 

“Thank you.” Kakuzu made no move to sit up. Kisame chuckled and pushed Kakuzu up gently, he got up from the bed to leave but Kakuzu’s hand grabbed his. When Kisame looked at him, Kakuzu’s expression was just as confused as his. Like his body moved before his brain. He released Kisame like his skin was too hot and then looked away. 

Kisame didn’t think Kakuzu was the shy type. Then again he has been through a lot, a very guarded man. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah. Thanks. I’m going to read some and then maybe walk.” Kakuzu was wide awake now. Angry that he let himself get this way. 

Kisame didn’t leave, instead he sat down again, this time next to Kakuzu. His shoulder touched Kakuzu’s shoulder and he felt the warmth coming off of him. They sat still in the silence. There was no tension or anxiety. Just peace. 

Kakuzu leaned into Kisame and Kisame didn’t falter. 

“Do you regret coming here?” Kisame broke the silence. He was always second guessing his choices but never for joining the Akatsuki. He had nothing to go home to, he was treated like a monster. Here he truly feels home. 

“No, Pein doesn’t treat me like I’m expendable and my past doesn’t matter here.” Kakuzu shifted to look at Kisame. “You?”

“Nope.” Kisame smiled wide, his teeth glittering in the light. “I wouldn’t have met you or the others if I stayed in the Mist. Actually I probably would be in jail.” 

Kakuzu smiled back.

Normally Kisame wouldn’t invade anyone’s personal space but Kakuzu’s hair was framing his face and his eyes looked so beautiful in this lighting. He didn’t want to assume anything so instead he placed a hand on the back of Kakuzu’s neck and looked into his eyes. 

Kakuzu read the look and nodded. 

The kiss was not plush but cracked and sharp. Not that Kakuzu minded, he savored how gentle Kisame was with him. A hand on the back of his neck was pulling him in and holding him still. The other hand on his cheek, something he wasn’t used to. 

The contact, the tenderness, and the overwhelming feeling in his chest. Kakuzu had closed his eyes - he would never do this with anyone else - and let Kisame envelop him. Kisame was being careful with his teeth trying not to cut the man he loved. 

When they separated Kisame’s face was red, it was cute. Kakuzu just chuckled. “Are you doing anything important later?” 

“No?” Kisame could still feel Kakuzu’s lips on his and he was savoring it. 

“Good, I’m going to take a walk and I'd like it if you joined me." Kakuzu stood up and held his hand out. Kisame took it and let Kakuzu lead the way. 

This would be the second decision Kisame has made that he will never regret. 

Kakuzu felt he could trust Kisame now with anything. It set his mind at ease. 


End file.
